Cupid Blossom
by vindyaa
Summary: What if Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy ended together in the end. Read and find out...


Cupid Blossom

Hey is my first harry potter fic.A slightly changed epilogue sequel to Draco and you guys like it.

Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was crisp as an apple, and as the little family bobbed across the rumbling road toward the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. Two large cages tattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the redheaded boy trailed fearfully behind his siblings, clutching his father's arm.

"It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Draco told him.  
"Two years," sniffed Asher. "I want to go now!"  
The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, Cassophea's voice drifted back to Ron over the surrounding clamor; his children had resumed the argument they had started in the car.  
"I won't! I won't be a Slytherin!"  
"Scorp, give it a rest!" said Ginny.  
"I only said she might be," said Scorpius, grinning at his younger sister. "There's nothing wrong with that. She might be in Slytherin"  
But Scorpius caught his father's eye and fell silent. The five Weasley-Malfoys approached the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger sister, Scorpius took the trolley from his father and broke into a run. A moment later, he had vanished.  
"You'll write to me, won't you?" Cassie asked her fathers immediately, capitalizing on the momentary absence of his brother.  
"Every day, if you want us to," said Draco.  
"Not every day," said Cassie quickly, "Scorp says most people only get letters from home about once a month."  
"We wrote to Scorp three times a week last year," said Ron.  
"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Draco put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."  
Side by side, they pushed the second trolley forward, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Cassie winced, but no collision came. Instead, the family emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by thick white steam that waspouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which Scorpius had already disappeared.  
"Where are they?" asked Cassie anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform.  
"We'll find them," said Ron reassuringly.  
But the vapor was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud, Ron thought he head Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello. . . .  
"I think that's them, Cass," said Draco suddenly.  
A group of five people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Ron, Draco, Asher, and Cassie had drawn right up to them.  
"Hi," said Cass, sounding immensely relieved.  
Albus,who was already wearing his brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at her.  
"Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry. "I did. Draco didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? He thought I'd have to Confound the examiner."  
"No, I didn't," said Draco, "I had complete faith in you."  
"As a matter of fact, I did Confund him," Ron whispered to Harry, as together they lifted Cassie's trunk and owl onto the train.  
"I only forgot to look in the wing mirror,  
and let's face it, I can use a Supersensory Charm for that."  
Back on the platform, they found Asher and Lily, Albus's younger sister, having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.  
"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."  
"Ron!"  
Lily and Asher laughed, but Albus and Cassie looked solemn.  
"He doesn't mean it," said Draco and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention. Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.  
"Look who it is."  
Hermione Zabini was standing there with her husband and son, a dark coat buttoned up to her throat. Her hair was somehow tamed over the years. The new boy resembled Blaise as much as Scorpius resembled Draco. Blaise caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again.  
"So that's little Logan," said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Cassie. Thank God you inherited your father's brains."  
"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Draco, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"  
"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Cassie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."  
"Hey!"  
Scorpius had reappeared with James Potter; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news.  
"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam.  
"Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging  
Victoire!"  
He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.  
"Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked teddy  
what he was doing -"  
"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are so like Ron -"  
"- and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear.  
"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically. "Teddy would really be part of the family then!"  
"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry "Why don't we just invite him to live with is and have done with it?"  
"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Al-Teddy could have my room!"  
"No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."  
Ron checked the battered old watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's.  
"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."  
"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Draco told Scorp as he hugged him.  
"Father! I can't give a professor love!"  
"But you know Neville-"  
Scorpius rolled his eyes.  
"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love. . . ."  
Shaking his head at his father's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Cassie.  
"See you later, Cass. Watch out for the thestrals."  
"I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!"  
but Scorp merely laughed, permitted his dad to kiss him, gave his father a fleeting hug, then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.  
"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Ron told Cassie. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them.Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the  
carriages, you'll be going in the boats."  
Draco kissed Cass good-bye.  
"See you at Christmas."  
"Bye, Cass," said Ron as his daughter hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you've learned how. And don't let Scorp wind you up."  
"What if I'm in Slytherin?"  
The whisper was for his father alone, and Ron knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Cass to reveal how great and sincere that fear was.  
Ron crouched down so that Cass's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Ron's three children, Cass had inherited his eyes.  
"Cassophea Molly Weasley-Malfoy," Ron said quietly, so that nobody but Draco could hear, and he was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Albus, who was now on the train, "Yor father was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."  
"But just say-"  
"-then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Cass.  
He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in Cass's face when he said it. But how the doors were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders, Cass jumped into the carriage and Draco closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned toward Ron.  
"Why are they all staring?" demanded Albus as he and rose craned around to look at the other students.  
"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me, I'm extremely famous."  
Albus, Cassie, Asher, and Lily laughed. The train began to more, and Ron walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. He kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide  
away from him. . . .  
The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Ron's hand was still raised in farewell.  
"He'll be alright," murmured Draco.  
As Harry looked Ron, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead.  
"I know he will."  
The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well.

Don't forget to


End file.
